


Savior

by r0manogers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, too fluff probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0manogers/pseuds/r0manogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Lydia helping Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, I'm back. This is definitely not my fav, it' just cute.  
> Again, sorry for the eventual mistakes, my english is not the best and i'm not such a great writer.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it anyway 
> 
> If you wat to, you can also follow my on Tumblr: http://herondalescarstairss.tumblr.com/

Lydia closed the book on the desk in front of her, exasperated.  
‘’Stiles’’ she said ‘’c’mon, i’ve explained this three times, i can’t talk anymore’’  
‘’mhh’’ the boy hummed, covering his face with his hands and restinghis head on his desk ‘’ i don’t know’’ he said  
‘’ i just.. i can’t focus anymore’’  
Lydia pushed her chair a little closer to his with her bare feet  
They were studying on his desk, they NEVER studied before on his desk. Lydia used to lay on his bed, right next to him, while she explained something to him as he looked at her, focusing on her face, on her voice, on her words, he looked at her like she was the most preccious thing in the world ( Lydia will never get used of it)  
But today, as he girl walked in his room and took off her shoes, Stiles stopped her, asking her to sit because he was so tired and laying on the bed wouldn’t have helped him focusing, it would only caused him to fall asleep.  
Lydia get up from the chair, and kneeled in front of the boy, putting her little hands on his legs and rubbing small cirles.  
‘’ Stiles’’ she said with a gentle voice ‘’ what’s wrong’’ she asked  
‘’ nothing’’ he replied ‘’i’m just tired’’  
Like she didn’t know. Like Lydia Martin didn’t know that her boyfriend had trouble sleeping, that his nights were full of nightmares. But lately he was getting a little better.  
She was concerned about him since that morining, when he arrived at school( late obv) and she noticed the red circes under his eyes, and when she asked him about it he just answered  
‘’i haven’t slept very much tonight’’ and then he kissed her cheek and runned to his class  
The girl took his wrists and gently caressed his soft and pale skin. She moved his hands away from his face and looked at him.  
His face was very pale, this hair were super messy ( as always) and he red circes under his eyes were even deeper  
Lydia took his hand and they both get up, as she invited him to follow her. She made him sit on his bed.  
‘’ take off your shoes’’ she ordered.The boy did as she asked, and Lydia walked to the window and closed the curtains to make the room a little darker.  
When she reached him on the bed he stared at her with a confused look.  
‘’Lay’’ she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the entire universe.  
As he did so she layed next to him. They both stayed like that for two seconds, before Stiles moved his head on her chest and closed his eyes.  
Their legs were intewined and his left arm rested on her hip. Lydia’s hand reached the nape of his neck, caressing his brown hair. She felt the weight of his body on hers, it was reassuring and relaxing  
She closed her eyes and the boy spoke.  
‘’thank you’’  
The banshee, smiled,moving with her hand some short hair away from his forehead  
'' i love you'' he murmured, and some minutes later he was asleep, followed by his girlfriend.  
\-------------  
When Lydia woke up, Stiles was still sleeping.  
She smiled, she was really happy he was having a decent sleep. She stayed like that, just inhaling his scent for about twenty minutes, before he woke up too  
‘’ Goodmorning’’ he said, his voice still a little sleepy.  
Lydia chuckled ‘’ i think it’s alost 9:00 am’’  
‘’uh’’ he closed his eyes again, pulling her even closer  
‘’ i slept very well’’ he smiled  
Lydia looked down at him  
‘’ all thanks to..?’’  
‘’my smart, passionate, carrying, gorgeous, lovely girlfriend’’  
She laughed ‘’ okay, now, can you please move away?, you’re crashing my boobs’’  
His eyes were still closed ‘’ i would never do that’’  
‘’ then move’’ she said  
Stiles took her hand ‘’ just two more minutes.You’re sooo comfy’’  
The girl hummed, amused ‘’ fine, but then we go downstairs and you cook me something. I’m starving’’  
He nodded ‘’whatever you want Lyds’’


End file.
